Little Song Bird
by Periphona
Summary: "In the very depths of Hell... Do not Demons love one another, my dear?"
1. Unu

For my lovelies. Enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Transylvania, 1667_**

The forest twinned down, down, down.

Thick bush and thorny branches cut his skin, blood staining his shirt. He didn't care. He slipped down further.

 _Careful, careful... She will hear._

It was dusk. Twilight approaching the horizon. He hid in the deep shadows the forest provided.

The beautiful twinkling sound whispered through the trees, mingling with the rushing water of a nearby creek.

He hushed his heavy breathing, grunting lightly as he jumped over a large tree trunk.

 _Close, so close..._

She was elusive. A faerie. She would flutter away at the slightest disturbance.

His boots dug into the dirt as he crouched low. He carefully untied the ribbon that held his sword to his belt and laid the sheath down in the sand.

Peering through the brush, his war hardened hands slid into the cool grass as he leaned forward. Biting his lip he could finally see her through the leaves. He was carefully hidden.

The dainty figure was shrouded in shadow as the sun descended even further. Some wild birds chirped nearby, joining her song.

Long dark brown hair that had been let down from her braid blew freely in the wind as she continued to sing.

A red skirt, petticoats underneath ruffled as she went to pick a wild flower, twining it between her slender fingers.

Deep green eyes glittered in the setting light.

Tucking a lock of the thick hair behind her ear, the large sleeves of her embroidered peasant shirt slide down her arm, exposing more pale skin.

He couldn't catch himself. Leaning forward his black curls getting caught in the branches his mouth hanging open as he watched her intently.

 _Just a little closer..._

His knee moved forward and snapped a branch.

The delicate singing stopped. Her swimming gaze sharpened as her green eyes focused on the spot beneath the trees where he was concealed. Leaning forward on her knees, she was ready to flee from whatever street trash or pervert was watching her.

His breath caught in his throat. His heart pounding in his chest.

He would have only seconds.

He leapt forward from the bush, exposing himself in the clearing. His feet hit the ground without error and he bounded towards her.

Like a doe, she elegantly rose to her feet, twisted and bolted through the clearing to a small opening in the thicket.

 _Damn._

Her skirt flying behind her, her hair curling against the wind. She looked like the witch she was as she flew over the ground her feet barely touching the dirt.

 _Faster._

He was right behind her. He had calculated right this time for sure. He had her.

"Halt!" He ordered in a labored voice and she dove to the ground, sliding through the dirt through the opening. Ripping her shirt on the way down.

She struggled, clawing at the dirt like an animal. Forcing her body weight up again and she was sprinting.

He followed close after ripping the bush open with his hands, not caring about the small wounds that he opened on his hands.

"Halt, girl!"

He was so close, the hair on her neck prickled. She could feel his looming aura. She had to escape.

She stopped, barely if even for a moment to jump into the river, to a depth in the still waters that he would not dare go.

A mistake. Her foot twisted in her skirts, a painful cry tore its way out of her throat as her legs buckled and she crumpled at the edge of the wet marsh.

He smiled in satisfaction and quickly approached her. His eyes wild, his hair billowing behind him.

"My lady," he nearly growled. Hauling her off the ground.

"Please!" She cried, "Why... Why do you come? Every night... Leave me be!"

Her breathing was harsh as was her Romanian. Her hands were raw and cut from falling hard on the river rocks. Damp hair stuck to her face.

He smiled. He leaned closer. His sparkling blue eyes gazing into hers. His lips parted. He was so close... his dark colored moustache tickled her skin. His hot breath mingling with hers.

"You were calling me, were you not?" His eyes lowered, taking in her figure as her thin peasants clothing hugged her sweaty skin, "With your... Sweet song."

His lips dipped low suddenly to brush her ear lobe. He shuddered lightly as the excitement of the catch swelled inside of him. Brazenly he pressed a kiss to her tender neck.

"Vlad...,"

She moaned, the sound falling from her lips and she melted in his hands. His grip did not loosen.

"One day, you will be mine," His innocent smile lengthened into a devilish grin, "But for now... Just a taste, my song bird."

She didn't have a chance as his knife like fangs extended. The action was swift; like a stroke from his broad sword taking off her head.

Hot blood swelled from the wound and she swooned into him.

He drank heavily, but not too. His rough hands slide beneath her skirts to touch her.

He pulled back, the deep red color of her life blood glistening on his lips. He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her pink lips.

Gasping for air, she felt light headed. Trying to push away from him, she turned and tried to wade into the river.

 _Strigoi... Vampire._

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. He caught her easily around the waist and pulled her behind against his growing arousal.

He groaned in satisfaction, grinding into the girl before pulling her further into the forest.

He maneuvered quickly and carefully, taking her along like a rag doll. Pressing her against a large tree, he freed himself and hiked up her legs and skirts. As he pressed into her he was met with little resistance.

He took her roughly. Coming into her again and again as he licked the blood that dripped from her neck, falling into the nook between her breasts. His long inhuman tongue caressed her creamy skin, catching every drop.

She was lost as she always was, staring blindly into the void as her head swam. She clutched at his shoulders weakly. Small sounds escaping her lips as he had his way.

When he was finished he left her like he always did. Sweetly sleeping in the flower grove.

"Never stop singing, song bird," He whispered into her ear as she settled into the moist grass, "I will find you and I will have you."

He stood, towering over her.

"Until tomorrow."

"Dracula...," She whispered in her sleep. Trying to force herself up from the depths of the deep sleep he had forced her into.

He chuckled and slunk away, dissolving into the blackness of the carpathian forest.

It was nearly dawn and she would be found by the village shepherd in the morning.

 **X**


	2. Doi

Enjoy. xxxooo

* * *

She feared him but she feared what he would do to her more if she ever tried to leave this place.

She had seen him conjure black magic never thought possible by a nosferatu. His exemplary strength and speed, his ability to hypnotize her, turn into a bat or a wolf or even mist. He was powerful and inescapable.

She could only try to allude him for as long as possible. Hoping beyond hope that he would forget about her and find another. Perhaps a poor human girl who wanders off for a love tryst in the dark. Even though she knew those kind never survived his thirst.

She was no human.

She often pitied herself for selling her soul to the dark forces in an attempt to save it. Her own family had long since died when they came under the wrath of the Impaler Lord, Dracula himself... Thus she could only take solace in the forest with the other demons.

The only social interaction she has these days is when _he_ comes to her.

Sitting on a large river rock, gazing into the waters of the still river. She scoffed at her always perfect youthful reflection and pulled the hood of her dark green cloak tighter around her face.

The forest whispered in the wind as the casting light of the sun set behind the mountains.

She was taking no chances tonight having enchanted her clothes with a concealment spell... No one would be able to find her other than that which was as cursed as herself.

It wouldn't be enough to hide from him. She had to go to greater lengths.

She had taken asylum deep in the forest where other shadows dwelled but would not challenge a power like hers.

She had learned about him over the decades they had been playing this game of cat and mouse and that was he did not mingle with others and was a lone wolf, a noble man. He would not come close to this pit she had hidden in.

She would escape eventually, she thought.

 _Yes. Bidding my time._

She was learning. Learning to summon the dark forces to a large enough scale. She would sharpen her skill to match his and finally be able to flee this place.

Move to a large city, perhaps Paris or Vienna. Somewhere were she could be half-human again.

She jumped to her feet, startled out of her thoughts as lightening struck behind her.

 _Damn this._ She hated this forest. She hated this country.

Calming herself she leapt and went to sit in the crook between two large mangled tree roots. Tucking her cloak in at her feet. She gazed out into the darkness.

The only sounds the ruffling of the trees and the storm thundering in the distance.

Her eyes fluttered. She was tired. Exhausted from her lack of sleep from the many nights he disturbed her.

But she knew sleep meant death in these parts... But even still could not help but rest her aching eyes for a few moments before falling into a light sleep.

"What is this?," A voice in the dark, "A woman? A _witch_?"

She was startled from sleep at the sound and her eyes shot open. She immediately got into a defensive stance. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the shadows.

She saw a figure not four feet in front of her. Huge. A smell wafted off of it like rotting meat. It wasn't him.

"Who are you?," She hissed into the dark.

Two large slanted red eyes opened. Studying her in a way that was predatory.

She could see the figure a bit better as lightening struck again and illuminated the mangled body of the beast. Large muscular shoulders hunched over. Paw like hands resting on the ground. Thick dirty yellowing claws digging into the dirt.

A long snout like that of a wolf protruded, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth. Bits of it's last meal still stuck in between the fangs. Blood staining the grey coat of fur that covered its deformed body.

"Who am I?" The groveling voice paused then cackled, "It doesn't matter... You won't be alive long enough to care."

A werewolf.

"Is that so?," She whispered, trying to hold her ground. She knew she was no match for a werewolf. The werewolf killed everything... Even the nosferatu. She was shivering beneath her skirts.

"Yes," He hunched over to walk closer. She cowered beneath his large jaws. Blood tinted saliva dripped onto the ground.

She closed her eyes, mumbling a prayer beneath her breath cursing herself for her incompetence.

She had seen victims of the werewolf before. Torn to bits. Entrails and internal organs spilled everywhere, blood painting every tree, chunks missing from limbs.

She had good reason to be frightened.

"God won't save you," It barked, leaping forward it pounced on her, piercing her chest with it's serrated claws.

She knew she had no choice. She was not powerful enough to escape on her own. She let out a scream that pierced the night like a freshly sharpened blade.

" **Dracula!** "

* * *

He knew something was wrong. As he drew closer to her little hiding spot, he couldn't feel her or smell her. He started to sprint when he couldn't hear her voice... No singing.

His blood boiled.

He went to her like he always had, finding nothing in the clearing. Not even her scent lingered. The clearing was empty.

His song bird was missing.

It did not help his fury as he discovered mutilated bodies of every creature were strewn through the forest as he searched.

He could smell them. The wolf creatures.

He was in a hellish rage. Fresh blood rushing through his veins as he destroyed the forest in his wake. Uprooting trees as he flew through them.

If they had taken the witch girl he had become infatuated with, the one he fully intended on taking as his bride... He would have his revenge. He was the only nosferatu in this forest that everyone truly feared.

 _Dracula_

The name was known well by the people of this country. He was a monster with no morals or boundaries and he would make them pay with their lives by way of his own prescribed torture.

He searched for her, pushing his mind to feel her out. He flew in the night. Man, bats, man again.

And then... Her scream.

He stopped dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold.

He could smell the scent of her sweet blood in the wind.

He took a couple of steps forward and then broke out into a full on run, making way toward the source of the sound as fast as he could.

 _My sweet bride..._

 _I'm coming for you..._

Bursting in between the trees he could see them clearly. His animalistic vampire senses fully taken over. The only coherent thought in his head was saving the girl. His eyes sharpened as he stepped forward

She was laying on the ground, her long hair making a halo around her head. Her clothes were torn and hanging, her cloak in bits. A large slash seeping with blood cut across her front. Blood gurgled from her throat as tears streamed down her half conscious face.

His eyes flickered from her to the dog-like creature hovering over her.

He didn't waste any time with words. In a rush of fury, he bolted forward. His eyes the color of blood. His fangs descended in pure unadulterated hatred as he pushed it off of her and tore through the beast.

His hands ripped through the distracted werewolf easily, catching it's heart and ripping it out of the broken rib cage. Tendons and blood vessels popped as blood and bits of tissue spewed from the wound.

The animal reared back and snapped it's jaws as it shuddered and fell to the forest floor. The giant eyes rolling back in it's head.

He dropped the organ next to the thing and knelt beside her.

Her breathing was staggering as her lungs filled with blood.

"Song bird...," He called, brushing the hair away from her face, "What have you done, you stupid girl?"

He clenched his teeth in begotten anger for her idiotic actions before taking her into his arms.

He knew if they did not leave soon there would be more trouble arriving as the smell of the slaughter spread. He took her in close to himself and fled, flying through the night.

* * *

The crackling was the first thing she heard.

She opened her eyes slowly as she swam towards consciousness. Her entire being felt like a stone that had been tossed into a lake.

The dim orange light flooded her vision, blurry at first, it cleared. She could make out stone walls and a tapestry. As she focused she could make out more.

Clearly she was in a room of some sort. The stone walls and rich decoration indicating it was no peasant house.

There was a fire place lit in the corner of the room, providing a small heat source though she felt cold as ice.

It was a while before she could move anything after opening her eyes. She twitched her fingers and moved her arm.

She felt the rough fabric of a wool comforter on top of her.

Slowly, she remembered the werewolf. The pain and the blood. She reached up toward her chest expecting to feel the sting of the wound, but found nothing.

"Song bird," A deep voice called.

She knew that voice.

She did not know if she could speak. Her first attempt sounded like a raspy groan.

"V...Vlad?," Her eyes fluttered to every corner of the room, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from.

She could see as a mist seeped into the room. He materialized in front of her.

He chuckled as she tried to sit up to move away from him.

"Come now," He reached out to brush her face, "I saved you. Is that anyway to treat me?"

She was confused and frightened. Did she die afterall? Was this hell perhaps? Stuck in eternal damnation with her worst nightmare?

"S-saved me...?" Her voice was clearer as she gazed into his eyes. For once, they were not lustful or mischievous. He was oddly calm. His fierce eyes were soft.

"Yes," He replied, reaching up to brush away a tear she had not known had escaped, "You called for me and I rescued you."

She could not speak. She remembered feeling helpless. He was the only chance she had.

"...I healed you," He reached down across her breasts to her lower stomach where the creature had cut her, "with my own blood."

She shied away from his touch, flinching.

"Do not be afraid, my little song bird," He grinned, his fangs gleamed in the lowlight.

"H-how?," She cleared her burning throat, "How c-can I not be... Afraid of a murderer?"

A swift slap burned her cheek.

"How dare you, insolent fool," He growled, "I am the prince."

"Were the prince," She spat, "Dracula... Son of the Dragon... Son of the Devil... Why won't you leave me be?!"

She could taste her blood from the corners of her mouth. The metallic taste livened her senses and awakened her.

"Ungrateful brat," He snarled jumping to his feet once more.

His eyes were wild again as he stood before her, his figure imposing as he manipulated the shadows around him whipping them this way and that.

"You will be mine whether you wish it or not," He lowered his face menacingly, his long black strands casting an imposing shadow on his face.

"Y-you killed my family! How could I love a monster like you?! Devil!" She cursed him in his native tongue. Her breathing was labored as hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"They broke my laws. They paid with their lives," He sat beside her slowly again and reached for her, pulling her into his lap forcefully as she struggled, "Now hush girl before I put you to the stake... You are lucky you did not share their fate!"

"I escaped you, Impaler," She whispered with venom in her voice. She mocked him.

"And now look at you," He mocked back, "Cursed. A witch! I should have burned you at the stake like your mother!"

He cupped her face in his hand, his long fingernails digging into her face as he wrenched it up to meet his. His fiery red eyes burned into hers as he forced her to look at him.

"You will never escape me again. Do you understand?" He said clearly. He shook her when she did not respond, "Do you understand?!"

She nodded.

"You are in my home now. You will respect me or it will mean the end for you, girl," He whispered in her ear as he leaned down to place light kisses on her neck, "You have no idea the methods I can employ to end your life."

She knew it. During his time as prince she could still vividly remember the corpses strewn from stakes and every tree branch, hear the cries of the dying, watched as the crows plucked the eyeballs from still living victims, smell the decaying flesh on a hot day.

He leaned down to smother her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. She was left breathless.

He nipped at her skin before throwing her back on the bed roughly.

She glared up at him. A seething rage thrashing in her heart.

"Sleep now," He commanded, making his way for the door, "Do not leave this room until I come to you again. There are horrors in this castle I can not save you from should they happen upon you."

He whisked himself away and the heavy, ornately carved door to the room slammed shut.

She wiped away angry tears as she settled into the goose feather mattress once more. She couldn't think, she was exhausted.

She watched the fires flames dance as she lost consciousness and drifted off to sleep.

 **X**


	3. Trei

He calls him "Son of the devil" because it aggravates him. Enjoy.

* * *

She awoke shortly after sun rise, her sleep not nearly long enough. She couldn't rest the deep fulfilling rest that she needed with the thought in her mind that Dracula had imprisoned her in his castle.

After deciding to get up she found that someone had left a fine green velvet dress with gold embroidery draped across the bed with a set of fresh petticoats.

She scowled as she realized he had come back while she slept. It was the only wearable thing in the room besides the rags she was dressed in so she had no choice but to begrudgingly change into it.

She waited a few hours pacing around the room, peering through the small holes in the thick medieval style castle walls to check the time outside.

She didn't touch the door until the sun was high in the sky and she was sure that he would be resting in his birthplace.

She crept out slowly into the corridor. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the unkept interior.

Streams of sunshine cast through the arrow slits in the walls, illuminating the massive amounts of dusk twirling in the air.

The furniture and other tapestries and paintings were in shambles. Being discolored and moth eaten, left hanging too long without care.

She bit back the urge to sneeze as she whispered down the hallway, conjuring her magic so she would not make a sound. She floated down hallway after hallway, eventually finding the stair case that led to the court yard.

She paused a moment and stilled her own breathing. Hearing nothing but the lone caw of a faraway hawk and the scurrying of pantry mice, she descended.

She went to the great doors that held her up there and took the large handle in her hands. She used all of her strength to push the iron lock backwards to free it.

She pushed against the wood with all of her might... But the door would not budge.

She struggled and huffed, pushing and pulling but the door would not move. She checked the hinges which were surprisingly well oiled. There was nothing blocking the door. She let out a small cry is dismay as she pounded her fists against it.

She leaned in closely to get a glimpse through the keyhole and saw the shimmering of an enchantment on the doors.

 _Damn him, that wretch!_

He was using his own powers to hold the doors closed, even as he slept.

After a few moments she slunk back in defeat.

Suddenly, a loud crash like banging metal reverberated off of the castle walls.

Hearing this she flung herself around fearing she had been discovered or worse, the other horrors of this place which had not yet been revealed to her had come to take her away.

A lump rose in her throat as a heat blossomed on her face and she swept herself from that place, sprinting back up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

She turned this way and that, struggling to find the right one. A library, another guest room, a sitting room.

 _Ah. There!_

She turned the corner of another inset corridor and found her door flung open the way she had left it. She ran towards it and slammed the door shut behind her not caring about the noise.

She pulled the lock on the door closed with a clang.

 _Too close,_ she thought.

She sat back in a large velvet chair next to the fireplace and huffed. Shortly, a rumble from her stomach broke the silence. Much to her dismay, she realized she could not escape and she would have to wait for him to come to her again.

* * *

The servant set the plate down in front of her hesitantly. An old woman no more than fifty or sixty years old. Her grey hair was in a tight braid. Her gypsy garb jingled as she stepped away quickly, mumbling a chant and crossing herself before scurrying out of the room.

"She is scared of me."

"They are superstitious," He said, placing his hand on my knee under the table, "They will not fear you once you are mine fully..."

"Now, eat," He commanded as he stared pointedly at my plate.

The scent of her meal wafted into her nostrils and she salivated in anticipation.

She felt exposed in front of him like this not used to having to feast in front of others but she was starving, having not fed for weeks. The fight with the werewolf and having lost so much blood surely took along of her energy, leaving her drained.

"Where did they get this?," She asked, picking up her knife.

"They," he gestured to where the gypsy had disappeared, "Cut it from a young virgin... Under my own advisement, of course."

"..." She hesitated.

"It is pure. I would never poison you, song bird," He grinned, showing off his rows of razor like teeth.

"You can not be trusted, son of the devil," She glared at him as she cut a piece off of the organ and placed it on her tongue, "And my name is Elena."

She savored the taste of the human heart. It bled onto her plate as she cut into it. The taste was so divine, so fresh she could not help but ignore his presence altogether as she cut piece after piece and stuffed in her mouth.

Blood dribbled down her chin as she forced the nourishment down her gullet.

There was no point in keeping up useless human faces like manners or grace, especially in his presence. She continued to feed until every piece was in her stomach, sopping up the last remaining drops of blood with her tongue.

She could see him with her third eye, not caring to pay too much attention.

He smirked and watched curiously and very intently as she devoured her meal like a starving dog.

As her senses sharpened, she could smell the arousal roll off of him. Her skin was hot to the point that it was almost burning as the fresh blood coursed through her body, restoring it to youthful perfection.

He leaned forward, close enough to kiss. His moustache tickled her skin the way she had come to associate with him. His long tongue snaked out and licked the blood that had dripped down her face and neck.

She liked to pretend that they were different. Like he was some otherworldly kind of monster but they both dealt in the business of souls and were more alike than she cared to admit.

She could never forgive him for what he did to her family and her people, but as centuries past her memories began to fade. It seems more and more these days that they were the only thing left for each other. Being the only ones having lived long enough to see each other rise and fall from grace. The only ones who could tell the story of the old times, the times long past.

"My love," He said lowly, leaning into her.

She reached her hand up to caress his face, running her fingers through his facial hair. She looked deeply into him through his demonic red eyes, seeing the memories swirling in his mind.

She could not deny the emotions that rose in her chest when she could see him whole and unfettered as no one else could. His twisted and dark soul open to her.

"Elena," A breathy moan escaped him.

She paused, her breath catching in her throat. She couldn't.

"I hate you," She countered, digging her nails into his face and dragging them down, leaving gouges in his cheek down to his jawline.

She stood and licked the blood off of her fingers as he bared his fangs and howled.

"Damn you, wench," He cursed, getting up from his chair and rushing at her.

She tried to avoid him but he caught her by her hair and pulled her back roughly. She yelped in pain as he swung her around and threw her with his full force into the thick stone wall.

"You disrespect me in my own home," He yelled, "I warned you. I have no patience for this kind of nonsense!"

She slunk to the floor, feeling hot blood spilling from a head wound. Hot frustrated tears rolled down her face as she cowered.

"Kill me!" She shouted, "Kill me, Damn it!"

"Kill you?," He laughed sarcastically as he knelt before her, "Why? To put you out of your misery? You long so much for the sweet embrace of death?"

She didn't reply, holding back her sobs.

"... You're pathetic," He growled, "You summoned the dark forces and sold your soul. You asked for this, cried for it!"

"You did this to me," She ground her teeth.

"We were both cursed," He bit back.

"You deserved it, Judas!"

He snuck his hand under her chin and forced her up to look at him.

"We are the same," He glared, "You come to me and ask me to kill you? ... No. We are bound together for eternity and you will understand this!"

She grit her teeth in absolute fury and got as close to his face as she could. Her breath was hot against his lips.

"I will never love you. I will destroy you and everything that is dear to you. Even if I have to set the whole of Wallachia a blaze or sink Dacia into the black sea, believe me I will! I will do what needs to be done until no one on this earth remembers you or your name!"

His eyes widened and his face shook with rage. His grip tightened exponentially around her throat, feeling his claws digging into her soft skin.

"It will be as if you never existed," She hissed venomously, "If you don't kill me now then I can promise you, you will spend every single day for the rest of your pathetic existence regretting it. I will personally see to it!"

His entire being was shaking with seething hatred and anger as he lifted her up by her neck alone, crushing it to cut off her air supply.

She choked, gasping for air she summoned an enchantment at the snap of her fingers and set fire to his arm and cloak, forcing him to drop her.

She laughed. A dry, maniacal laugh as he cursed and nursed his injury.

He yelled out in fury, manipulating the shadows around her they grabbed hold of her skirts and arms in a vice. She struggled but couldn't move an inch.

His breathing was labored as he forced his arm to heal, stepping forward he lashed out and struck her hard enough to see stars.

Her anger was cooling off as rapidly as it had boiled over as she struggled to keep her consciousness.

"It is time you learned your place, woman!"

* * *

She screamed in fear as she struggled against him. Scratching every inch of his skin with her nails, thrashing about.

He held her by her neck and forced her down a flight of stairs. They arrived in a dank dark dungeon that illuminated as soon as he walked in the room, the candles bursting to flame.

He forced her down on the stone floor in front of what looked like a large stone coffin with iron nails holding the top on it. He easily plucked the nails and threw them to the side with a harsh _clang_.

He pushed the top off of it, stone screeching against stone.

She hauled her up and forced her to look inside.

The scent of death and decay burned her nose as he pushed her down so she could see.

It was nothing but a shriveled corpse in women's clothes. Skin had begun to turn to dust, what had once been long luxurious blond locks were beginning to strip away from the scalp and break. What was left of the skin was grey and paper like, it withered as her breath touched it. A lone golden locket laid against the sunken chest.

"W-what is this?," She asked

"Your fate if you continue to defy me!"

"I-is this Ilona?"

"Yes," He pursed his lips, gazing down at the skeletal remains.

"Your own wife... You monster!" She cried, tears streamed down her face dripping into the casket.

"She paid the price for her actions and so will you," He said defiantly, loosening his grip on her.

She took the opportunity to stand and back away from the scene before her. Covering her mouth in disbelief.

"She never did anything to you. She followed your every command!"

Dracula did not reply and she could not take his red gaze any longer as it bored into her from across the room.

She fled with a horrified cry. He did not follow.

Up the stairs and through multiple sitting rooms, a library, and down this hallway and that. She couldn't find her room and soon her emotions overcame her, tears burning her eyes. She collapsed on a moth-eaten divan and cried into the dusty cushions.

* * *

She sat like that for awhile until her sobs quieted and she was able to breathe again. She turned her face to watch the dust dance in the moonlight that trickled in from one of the small windows in the corridor.

Her vision started to swim with sleep before a strong hand laid itself against her back. She did not move and she knew it was him.

"We used to love each other, did we not?" His voice called softly.

"... That was a long time ago." She replied as she felt him sit beside her.

"We can be that again." He cooed suggestively, brushing her curls back away from her face.

"No we can't," She answered, sitting up from the divan to stand, "We're monsters. Monsters do not love."

His face came into view as he moved to join her in the hallway. His eyes were softer and the edge of rage had dissipated.

"I loved you," His eyes met hers.

"And I loved you... But if you still meant to love me you wouldn't have done that to me...," She accused, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "You wouldn't have imprisoned me here, you wouldn't have taken me the way you did..."

She stepped away, her back meeting the cool stone of wall.

"Y-you wouldn't have left me in Targoviste to go and marry that Hungarian, you wouldn't have denounced your people... Your religion... To become a Catholic!"

He stared at her blankly, his jaw tightened.

"I had no choice," He breathed, "It was politics. You wouldn't understand it."

"I understand plenty... You had your chance and you broke my heart. I-I can't," She slipped away from him and started walking down the hallway at a fast pace.

She couldn't stand being this open with him, having to re-live her heartbreak over and over again. Almost everyone has their heartbroken but they move on, they get over it, or at least die but she wasn't able to do any of those things.

He caught up to her easily and grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her.

"Elena," He pushed her up against the wall, cupping her face in his hands. She couldn't look at him.

"... You had children with her, Vlad," Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, "Children that should have been ours... It makes me sick."

He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair as she held onto him. He held her fast as she shivered with unspoken emotions - tears soaking his shirt.

"I do not want to harm you. I only wish that you understand."

"I don't want my heart to hurt anymore, Vlad," She whispered, looking up into his intense gaze.

"Then let me," He kissed her genuinely, curling his fingers in her hair while his other untied her bodice, "Let me..."

"Vlad..." She could feel herself slipping under his influence. She wanted him to take her and be as they once were, carefree, but she was too mindful of who he was and the times she had been burned before. She tried to push away from him but the passion was already too great.

She could not help herself and drowned in his kiss.

 **X**


	4. Patru

**_The Past_**

"Mama!," she cried out in anguish, tears streaming down her dirtied face. Her finely ornate dress was dirtied. Her braided dark locks coming undone as soot and ash filled the air. The tortured cries of her mother filled the night sky as she was set ablaze. Her father held her back as she tried to rush forth and save her mother from the flame.

Peasantry of all kind had gathered around the scene, some woofing and hollering. Others who had known her mother personally were shocked and distraught. Others hung their heads in shame. Her mother was a virtuous, hard-working, Romanian woman who never disobeyed the prince or the law of the land. Yet she was being put to death after her own father had gone to the prince and accused her of witchcraft.

She knew all too well of the untrustworthiness, the betrayal. Her father, one of the princes boyars, needed an excuse to be rid of her mother so that he could marry his mistress. She did not understand what kind of government The Prince was managing that would put to death an innocent woman. She felt powerless.

Elena despised them all. Her father, the prince, the disgusting people who were enjoying this like it was some kind of show on a festival day. She wanted to cut their tongues out, gouge their eyes out of their sockets, rip them limb from limb. She wanted to see them bleed... _Kill them all!_

Her head was buzzing with voices, thoughts. She couldn't breathe, tears choking her every last word. Elena kept her face down, unable to bear the scene before her. Her mothers cries quieted after a while and she found the will to look up with her tear filled eyes and saw as the flames torched and blackened her mothers skin and ate away at her hair. The only clear thing remaining were her mothers dead emerald green eyes which were cast down at her.

Her suffering was renewed.

She couldn't bear the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and bit down on the arms that were holding her until they slackened and she slipped free and ran. She ran and ran. Her hair whipping around her like a wild woman. They called after her but did not care to follow her. Her feet held her up until she was well out of Targoviste. Rushing through the grain fields, tearing her skirt on low hanging branches. She didn't stop until her feet couldn't carry her. Her legs grew heavy and she skidded to a halt.

Her boots were dirtied with mud as she sat down at the edge of a river bank. She screamed again in agony as it seemed her heart was being torn from her chest. Her voice scared the birds and reverberated through the trees. She hoped no one would ever find her. She didn't want to go back.

Everyone hated her. She had a quick tongue, defended herself openly, and had little want for a husband. Her father was trying desperately to get rid of her, and the death of her mother sealed her fate. Her father saw her as just another mouth to feed, especially since he had impregnated his whore of a mistress. She did not want to get married, fat, pregnant, and do the princes bidding. Her mouth was thick with disgust whenever she thought about it. Though she knew it was inevitable if she stayed here.

The young prince Vlad had only been back in Wallachia for very little but almost immediately took an interest in her and her family. They were wealthy from what she knew though she never appreciated it. Her father was a noble - as all of her brothers and the prince was greatly interested in the dealings of nobles. She couldn't stomach the way the rich lived and more commonly associated herself with her mother - who was a beautiful woman from the lowly countryside.

The prince fancied Elena almost too much. It disgusted her. Always offering her wine at the village festivals and parties. His wit was as quick as hers and he always liked to talk with her. She loved challenging him at mind games to try and put him off. He despised when she won and this got her in trouble. She was often told she understood things a "young girl should not".

He was young too only in his early twenties just recently being allowed back to return from his captivity under the Sultan. He was tan, broad, good-looking. Most girls in the village would murder to have a chance with the man. However, something was off putting about him to her, the way he looked at her, the way she could see the thoughts in his head. The way his eyes would gleam almost red in the candle light... It was almost sinister.

At this point he was still being controlled by the Sultan - only being allowed to return on the condition he does not disobey The Empire. He came back to Wallachia with loaned Turkish soldiers, servants, and a harem of prostitutes... dozens of them. He spoke to the turk often times more freely than he spoke to her people and this made her wary. Even though she could not understand the Turkish they spoke it made her stomach churn.

She knew the Turks were not kind and caught glimpses of Vlad's embedded scars... he was a damaged man. She'd glimpse the way his smile would lengthen at the thought of war and death, she could hear through the palace walls his fits of rage, noticed when he spoke her language it was a little foreign and he bit his lip bloody every time he mispronounced. She could see everything in his deranged glare - he never had to speak a word.

He definitely wasn't capable of love. He seemed more and more like a demon to her.

 _"You could learn to love him," Her sister in law cooed as they wound wool out in the hot sun one afternoon._

 _"I hate him," she bit back, "He is the Devil."_

 _"Then your father will sell you to the highest bidder," She sniffed, returning to her work, "and if the prince pays... You'll have no choice."_

She wished to flee this place, perhaps hitch a ride to Hungary where she could live as a maid or flee with a gypsy caravan and be wild. She didn't have much to her name besides her clothes and some ducat she had misappropriated from her father. She kept all of her fine things in a scarf her mother had made for her in the oak chest in her room. If she was careful, she could sneak back, get it, and ride away never to be seen again.

It was a fanciful thought up until this point. Only a dream. But everyday she had to spend here made her feel like a mad woman and the thought of even marrying a Hungarian was more appealing than returning to the princes bed chamber.

It made her think thoughts that were disturbingly unholy... but she could not stop them. Elena was convinced she must already be damned and that is why her life is misery but she was even more convinced that she would sell her soul to Satan in an instant to be free from this life.

The more she thought about it the more she realized this really was her only chance to escape; least she end up married off to some worthless pig - least of all the prince. The idea of belonging to him made her want to cry out in anguish.

After a while, she dried her tears with her resolve and after the sun had begun to set - she started to make her way back to the city.

* * *

Her father whipped her when she returned.

The lashes were fierce and left bloody wilts across her arms and legs. She did not cry.

"The Prince called for you, stupid girl," Her father said harshly, "Where were you!?"

She did not answer. Her eyes never lifting from the floor.

"Idiot!" The sting of another lash ripped across her shoulder. He threw the whip down on the wooden floor with a bang.

"Get up!," He huffed before taking a handful of her hair and pulling her to her feet.

She cried out.

"He is probably fucking one of the Turkish girls by now," He whispered in her ear through gritted teeth, her fathers words laced with malice.

Elena hated her father with a passion. He always stunk like brandy and sweat. She would have preferred the prince himself berating her compared to this beast.

"Please..." She whispered through the pain.

He threw her backwards onto her bedroom floor, splinters biting into her skin. He mumbled muted insults under his breath - his figure imposing over her for a moment before he moved away from her. Before she had the chance to look up the door to her room slammed shut and the metal lock was pulled with a _click_.

She laid there, silently contemplating for a long time. A thought danced in her mind like a dream that she could take a dagger and stab her father over and over in his sleep until blood gurgled out of his mouth. It played over and over behind her eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched into a faint smile. She felt giddy with blood-lust. Silent tears cascaded down her face. She smelled like earth, could feel the suns long gone rays baked onto her cheeks and the back of her neck. She could smell the sharpness of her own blood piercing the air.

She listened patiently to the voices of the men downstairs; Her father, her brothers, their wives and children. They settled after everyone had eaten and drunk enough liquor to put them to bed.

Eventually she came back into her body from her mind and stood on aching legs. She was so tired - she just wanted to take off her heavy day clothes and dive into her bed and sleep long into the morning. She wanted the warm comfort of the wool blankets on her aching back and the coolness of her pillow on her cheeks. Though she feared the prince coming for her in the middle of the night like he had before. She feared the tyranny of his touch and the roughness of his breath. She feared him.

They were all tired of her - she knew that. She didn't have a family anymore. She only ever had herself and she was convinced that was all she needed - or moreover - she hoped it would be enough.

She dipped some old linen into the water bowl on the floor and cleansed what grime she could. The cold water felt like heaven as it dripped from her face, down her neck, and in between the crook of her breasts. She took the time to braid her hair so it was out of the way, and threw on her riding cloak. She took the ducat and what little fine things she owned in her silk scarf and secured it under her cloak like a satchel.

She sat on her bed and waited in the darkness like an assassin for the perfect moment.

After the moon was the highest in the sky and she could no longer hear the roaring voices of the drunks in the city, she stood and put on her boots. The wood floors creaked slightly as she shuffled through the room and carefully wedged herself out of the first story window. Her boots landed in the grass softly and she could see her breath on the wind.

Moving with the shadows, she quickly saddled up a spare horse and led the mare to the edge of the city. She was stealing and the penalty for stealing a horse was the highest in the land... the only penalty for which was death - so she knew she could not fail. She put her hand on his muzzle. He was an older horse - quiet and good so he wouldn't be much trouble. Her breathing was heavy, her heart beating like a little rabbits. She ducked every time a twig snapped or a wolf howled in the distance.

She slipped by unseen behind the houses and store fronts, making sure to stay off the cobblestone. It was eerily quiet besides the occasional snoring vagrant in an alleyway. They lived in the noble district across from The Princely Palace though the Turk and the Romanian peoples were superstitious enough to rarely come outside after dark so she didn't need to worry about guardsmen or the turk and all seemed quiet. Not one candle lit in a window across the entire town or at the palace. Elena understood this was a blessing but worried if her luck would run out soon as unlucky things always happened to her.

It was easy to get past the gate keepers that had long since abandoned their post for some whores and drink. Her heart leaping in her throat yet weighed a thousand pounds in her chest. She checked to make sure it was clear before ducking into the bush on the path, keeping the horse close behind she moved like the wind towards the road for escape. He neighed softly as she pulled on his harness.

 _Careful! Be quiet!_

Popping her head out from behind an large oak tree and doing one final check to make sure she did not spot any shadowy darting figures on the horizon - there was nothing. She checked her satchel to make sure it was secure and lifted herself into the saddle.

Part of her couldn't believe she actually made it this far - but perhaps God still looked upon her favorably enough to let her get away. Despite this, she was sure the only thing that would be missed was the horse. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes smoldered in contempt as she gazed upon the only place she had ever known, the place where she would never have a family of her own, the place where her mothers charred corpse laid in the dirt. She was betrayed and she knew this was only the beginning of her revenge.

Revenge for her young life which now had no defined course, for her Romanian people whom the world treated unfairly, and for her sweet mother who was the unfortunate victim of everyone who hated her.

Elena knew she was unloved, unwanted. There were hundreds of knifes in her back.

However, in this moment, her heart was beating in her chest like a drum. She could hear the excited blood rushing through her veins. She felt exhilarated. For once in her life; her destiny was hers. She could feel the imminent change coming; not just within herself but all around her. The want for blood and savageness was strong in her mind. The thought of her father laying before her in a pool of his own blood was an unruly thought that once it had flashed before her eyes was like a spark blown into flame and she was consumed with murderous rage. Although, she knew she had to strengthen her own soul against the trials of hell before such dreams could be realized.

 ** _Farewell._**

She kicked her heels lightly and they galloped into the darkness towards Transylvania.

* * *

"What do you mean she's **GONE**?!" His fist landed heavy on the table in the palace throne room.

The sun was high in the sky at this time and it was the middle of summer. It was hot and humid as it had just rained a few days ago. Sweat drenched the young princes shirt.

"M-my L-lord I-," The noble man stuttered, his nose pressed against the stone floor. Nervous sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You promised me that girl and you didn't have half a mind to keep track of her?!" Dracula paced in front of the noble man.

Dracula shook with rage. His face was red and he had his fists clenched tightly enough to draw blood.

The man on the floor was half-way to having a heart attack. Sweat terrened down his oily face, his hands clenched his chest. His sons - also boyars - sat in their respective places behind him with the other nobles. None of them saying a word in protest of the treatment of the man.

"S-she - w-w-we - uh-,"

" **ENOUGH**." Dracula roared, slamming down his fist again.

"You have failed to obey me. We had an accord. If I helped you be rid of your wife - I would receive the girl. You've broken this promise! I will not have men like you serving on my council!" Dracula clutched at the broad sword on his hip.

"P-please my lord!," The man started crying, "I-I had no idea she w-would leave - Please forgive me! H-have mercy on m-me, your highness!"

Dracula howled with cynical laughter at the remark as the man sobbed before him.

"Mercy? How can a prince be so merciful to those who disobey him? How can I hope to stay prince or gain the peoples favor, without a proper noble wife? A proper Wallachian wife?! Will you find another for me?"

Before the man could answer, a young Turkish man dressed in a messengers outfit strode into the room and knelt before him.

"My lords, be at peace, I beg your pardon for the intrusion but there is an urgency."

All the eyes in the room diverted from the pitiable man on the floor to the messenger. Dracula's eyes narrowed, his hand still grasping the handle of his sword.

"Go on then!" He said impatiently.

"Yes. The Hungarians have come with their armies and your brother Vladislav... They, according to our spies, intend to take you to Transylvania to meet with King Hunyadi... we were informed they will attempt raid the city if you refuse."

The room was silent - dust falling a little quiter in the window sill.

"... How long?" Dracula answered through clenched teeth as he started to walk towards the messenger.

"Half a day at most, my lord, coming from the West."

"I see." He answered simply, twisting his head to the side, cracking his neck.

He unsheathed his sword and the crying man cowered.

The prince was at a standstill.

He didn't have much resources remaining; especially not for another battle. He was still in the process of building up his boyars - of gaining the favor and assistance he needed. He needed more men, food, and money. He felt cornered and he knew his choices were limited.

Either he could flee back to The Ottoman Empire and hope the Sultan would allow him to return for his throne or he could cut his losses and betray the Sultan now and flee up to Moldavia - the only place where he knew he had surviving family. Either option would mean fleeing before the Hungarians could capture him and do away with him to no doubt put his pretender half brother on the throne of Wallachia... and he only had a few hours.

"Very well," The Prince sighed, his mind made up but not.

He stepped back to where he was standing.

The young Prince Vlad swung his sword and before anyone in the room could blink the steel made sparks on the stone floor as a harsh clang bounced off the walls. The body of the man who used to be Elena's father slunk to it's side as the head rolled off a few feet, blood pooling as the body twitched grotesquely. The other men in the room bit their tongues to keep down the bile.

"Tell the townspeople to flee if they fear subjugation. Order all of the Sultan's soldiers to return to the empire and tell the Sultan what has happened to me. Tell him I had to flee and had no choice - fore Hunyadi had more men and gold than I... I will take my own personal guard of a few men and go to Poenari. If all is well, I can wait them out there and return when the Sultan sends aide."

"Yes, My Lord."

 **X**


End file.
